


6:00 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes bulged the minute a hand with claws reached up from under his bed.





	6:00 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes bulged the minute a hand with claws reached up from under his bed and took the chocolate treat he saved for later.

THE END


End file.
